


I Said Please

by charmed1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Depressed Harry, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Rough Sex, Sad, Sugar Daddy, Suicide, i guess that's it?, idk i'm bad at tags, lots of swearing, sugar baby!louis, sugar daddy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed1/pseuds/charmed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when harry slips up too many times and it all goes downhill</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said Please

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened????

December 1, 2012 11:37PM

  
"I fucking hate you!" Louis screamed, picking up an expensive looking vase (because hell, everything in Harry's mansion was expensive) and whipped it at the wall next to Harry's head. "You said you would remember me after you brought me home!" He sobbed, face red and chest heaving.

Harry hurried over to the boy and wrapped himself around Louis before he could pick anything else up, shaking his head and pressing kisses to Louis' head. "I never forgot about you, Lou. I swear on my life that I didn't," he stressed, begging whatever gods were above that Louis would stop this fucking tantrum and listen to him. "How could I forgot about your face when I made you come?" He tried to joke but that was the wrong move he guessed.

Louis gasped, shoving Harry off of him and glaring at the man. "Are you fucking  _serious_ right now? That's all you remembered? You only remembered my O face?" He spat, raising a hand and slapping Harry right across the cheek but Harry wasn't having any of that.

His eyes darkened as he grabbed Louis' wrist, pushing the boy against the wall roughly and snarling at him. "You wanna slap me, eh? You think you can just fucking come into  _my_ study and slap me?" He hissed, gritting his perfectly straight teeth together in annoyance. "Because let me tell you something, sweetheart," his words were dripping with venom. "This is  _my_ house so you go by  _my_ rules and one of those fucking rules is never, and I mean  _never_ slap me."

Louis listened to every poisonous word that Harry muttered, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed around a dry tongue. "I think I can slap you whenever I'd like to actually," he managed to growl, giving Harry a look that could kill and send straight to hell. 

Harry chuckled dryly, humorlessly, and shook his head. "Wrong fucking answer." He huffed before crashing his lips against Louis' in a bruising kiss that will surely hurt for a few days. He pinned the boy's wrists above his head against the wall with one hand, the other gripping Louis' jaw tightly. He pressed Louis harder into the wall and nibbled at the boy's bottom lip before pulling back slowly, eyes dark and hungry. "You don't hate me. You fucking  _love_ me. So don't go and play that shit with me, darling, because you and I both know who wins every time." He mumbled before letting go of Louis and walking out of the study.

Louis watched Harry go, completely out of breath and searching for oxygen. He knew Harry was right, he loved the man more than anything. But if Harry was going to play like that, Louis was playing ten times harder.

"That was absolutely brilliant you two! Perfect!" The director shouted as Louis smiled.

"Thanks, Pete!" Louis hummed, grabbing his things to leave the set for the day. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Harry and smiled. "Well if it isn't mister Vogue photographer slash actor, Harry Styles!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "And aren't you Louis Tomlinson, my leading man?" He winked, making Louis roll his eyes now. "I should introduce myself properly since we will be working together quite a bit. So why don't I take you out for coffee?"

Louis pursed his lips. "I don't usually date fans but sure, I'd love too." He teased.

And if they both didn't immediately fall in love with each other that day, know one had to know.

 

 ~~~

February 14, 2013 9:13AM

  
"Baby? Hazza, wake up," Louis cooed, gently rubbing circles into Harry's bare chest as he sat next to the sleeping man. "Harry, you know that new watch you just got?" He smiled evilly.

Harry was half asleep now, eyes still closed. "Mmm," he answered, burying his face in the pillows.

"I threw it in the fire." Louis giggled, smiling brightly. 

Harry was instantly awake, bolting upright and looking at Louis incredulously. "You fucking what?" He shouted, eyes immediately going black with unquenchable anger. "Why the hell would you do that, Louis?" He asked, completely flabberghasted.

"Because you didn't get me the tickets to The Script. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day, by the way." Louis hummed, kissing Harry sweetly. "I'm making breakfast, come down when you're ready." He got up and skipped downstairs.

"Louis Tomlinson, you will be the death of me." Harry muttered to himself as he got up, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs and grabbing the velvet box from is bedside table. He stumbled his way downstairs and into the kitchen, walking up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around the boy from behind. He held up the box in front of Louis and kissed the back of his neck. "I know this isn't tickets but I hope it makes up for it." He whispered.

Louis smiled fondly, taking the box and opening it, gasping when it revealed a solid gold necklace with Harry's initial on it. "Oh, Hazza. It's beautiful," he breathed, turning his head and kissing Harry deeply. "But it isn't concert tickets." He smiled sweetly, the look sickening to Harry's eyes.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Louis?" The man groaned, stepping away from the boy and throwing his arms in the air. "I go out of my way to buy you a twenty four karat gold chain and that's what you give me?" Harry was beyond pissed now and his face showed it; red and veins popping out from his neck anf temple. 

"Mmm, well I could always suck you off. You like that don't you,  _Daddy_?" Louis smirked, pushing Harry against the counter and dropping to his knees gracefully. He kissed over the prominent bulge in Harry's boxers, looking up at the man as he nipped at the waistband of his underwear. He winked sexily, tugging down the cloth and letting it drop, the fabric pooling at Harry's ankles. He didn't waste time, immediately placing his lips around Harry's cock and sucking slowly. He flicked his tongue at the underside of the head, knowing it drove Harry crazy.

And if Louis let Harry come all over that pretty little 'It Is What It Is' tattoo and Harry let Louis ride him after, no one had to know.

 

 

~~~

April 19, 2013 5:12PM

  
"You know you love me," Harry whispered as he teased Louis' hole, the rim red and puffy from the two other times Harry's gotten his  _thick fucking cock_ stuffed in there. "You absolutely  _worship_ me."

Louis weakly flipped the man off, eyes hooded and glazed over with bliss and pain. "Shut up, you just screwed me two times. You think I'd let you do that if I didn't love you?" He huffed, licking his dried lips and grunting when Harry pushed one long finger into his hole. "God, that hurts."

Harry snorted, slowly dragging his finger along Louis' inside walls, teasing at his prostate like the smug bastard he was. "Oh come now, love. You know you love this, getting fucked over and over agonizingly slow then way too rough and hard. Now it's time for a nice dry come, yeah?" He hummed, leaning down and circling the eighteen year old's taint, looking up at Louis from under his eyelashes. He pushed a second digit in, making Louis squrim in oversensativity. 

"I hate you, I hate you, I ha- _love_ you," Louis moaned, back arching off the king sized bed that was strewn with discarded pillows and disheveled sheets. "W-Why do you have to be so fucking hot?" He whined as he pushed back against Harry's fingers, wanting,  _craving_ more.

Harry barked out a laugh, seemingly enjoying every single moment of this cruel torture. "You don't love this because I'm hot, Lou. You love this because you love me. There's a difference between lust and love and this is definitely love." He said smugly, his face pulled into a shit eating grin that made Louis want to slap it away yet kiss it at the same time. 

Louis panted into the thick, sex filled air, eyes opening and closing as he felt his thrid orgasm already sneaking up on him. His muscles contracted and pulled tight under his skin, thin lips parted in ecstasy. "H-Harry, please," he begged, pain surging through his veins. "Hurts too much." He whimpered quietly, knowing Harry ruled everything that went on during sex so he definitely knew the man wouldn't let up.

"No, no. You have to let go, darling. Come on, let it out, you're doing so well." Harry cooed, looking at the fragile boy with fond eyes, the love in them one hundred and fifty percent real.

Louis hissed, his balls tightening before he came completely dry, nothing coming out whatsoever as his body jerked and twitched. "Fuckfuckfuck!" He cried out, his lungs burning as he searched for air. He came down slowly, his head fuzzy and his body cold but warm at the same time. He hummed, body relaxing into the mattress, eyes glassy as he looked down at Harry. "Hurts, but it feels good." He whispered.

Harry cupped Louis' cheek, pulling his fingers from the boy's abused hole and kissing him softly. "Hey, baby. Breathe, stay with me." He murmured, nudging their noses together. Louis' been floaty before, this wasn't the first time Harry's pushed his limits but he always managed to get Louis down. "You did so well, honey. I love you so much."

Sure, Louis cuddled with Harry in their come stained bed, nothing but a single silk sheet covering their bottom halves. But Harry didn't mind because his world was next to him and that's all that mattered.

 

 

~~~

May 10, 2013 10:00AM

  
"So who is he?" Harry spat, walking into the bedroom angrily, holding a magazine in his hand tightly, completely fuming. "Who the hell did you decide to go out with while I was in Spain?" 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at his fiance in confusion. "I- what? Harry, what're you talking about?" He asked calmly, face falling at the tone in Harry's voice. "And what exactly are you implying?"

Harry whipped the magazine at the boy, pointing to it once it hit Louis square in the face. "Him! I'm talking about  _him_ , Louis! Who the fuck is that and why did you go out with him?" He repeated, gritting his teeth together in rage.

Louis honestly had never seen Harry like this, never seeing him this mad at him before. He picked the magazine and looked at the front cover.

 

 

**Harry Styles' Little Twink Seen With New Beau?**

  
**  
**_Little Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles' ficance, seen in downtown London with a new man to show him off._

_Ben Winston, boyband One Direction's video director, could have stollen Louis' heart while Styles is off in Spain for a Vogue shoot._

_The newest scandal of 2013? We think so! See pg. 23 for more details_

_  
_Louis was in complete shock. "What a bunch of bullshit!" He shouted, standing up and throwing the magazine back at Harry. "We went out for dinner with Zayn Malik and Liam Payne! You know, _Ben's_ boy toys?" He shook his head as he got in Harry's face. "How can you stand there and think I'd ever cheat on you? Especially with someone who already has two gorgeous fucking guys on his arms?"

"You're kidding right? Because you can stand there and say that you wouldn't go to the next rich guy that offers you things better than I ever could, right?" Harry laughed sarcastically, looking up at the ceiling and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "God, you're so fucking shallow, Louis!"

Louis clenched his jaw, eyes going blank. "I'm shallow?" He managed to get out around a dry tongue. He smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "Well I'm sorry you think that Harry." He whispered before going to the closet and grabbing the duffel bag filled with the clothes he first came to Harry's mansion with. 

Harry immediately regretted what he said, hurrying over to Louis and trying to hug him, wrapping his arms around Louis' small frame. "Lou, I didn't mean it. You know I'd ne-"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Louis screamed, shoving Harry away from him with all his power. "Don't ever talk to me, don't try and contact me, don't even think of me anymore, Harry! I'm done and this is where it ends, right here. This," he motioned to Harry and himself. "is over." He walked out of the walk in closet and out of the room, tears blurring his vision and stinging his eyes. 

"Louis, kitten! Please don't leave me, I need you, I'm sorry!" Harry begged, running after the boy and nearly having a panic attack at the same time. He screwed everything up and he hated himself for it. "I didn't mean it, I swear to god I didn't! I wasn't thinking when I said it and- and-" but he was blabbering now and Louis wasn't paying attention whatsoever.

Louis hurried down the stairs, blocking out Harry's annoying and ear splitting voice that he once thought was music to his ears. He opened the front door and walked right out, not taking a second glace at all. He was free and was never going back. He stopped, remembering the ring around his finger and pulling it off, throwing it carelessly behind him and listening as it clinked on the ground. He rolled his shoulders, stood up straight and walked away.

Harry might've cried. He might've sobbed his heart out and threw up and got drunk before passing out at three o' two in the morning. And if he woke up with a massive hangover and tear tracks dried to his cheeks, no one would know. 

Especially not Louis.

 

 

~~~

August 23, 2013 2:18AM

Harry watched as Dana-or was is Deena?-stripped in front of him, a bored expression on his face and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Smoke billowed around the room, a cigar between Harry's index and middle fingers, the air smelling of sex and alcohol. 

"Come on, sugar. It's been three months! Get the fuck over that twink!" Dana or Deena rolled her eyes, twirling around and winking at Harry. "He was a slut from what I heard and slept with a shit ton of guys. Why were you even with him anyway?"

Harry's eyes darkened, suddenly standing up and in two long strides, was in front of the girl, large hand around her neck. "Don't you dare fucking talking about Louis like that. He never cheated on me and I was a complete dick to him. He left me and I don't fucking blame him. I love him and there's nothing left for you to do here. Get your trampy little clothes and get the hell out of my house."

Dana or Deena nodded, frightened as she collected her clothes, scurrying out of the room. Harry licked his lips, unclenching his jaw when he finally heard the front door shut. He ran a hand over his sullen face, huffing and shaking his head. He growled, whipping the glass against the wall and watching it shatter into a million tiny shards. "Fucking idiot!" He shouted at himself gripping his hair so tight that a few strands were pulled out. 

He picked up his phone, always praying and hoping that Louis' name would appear on the screen but god forbid that would ever happen. He pulled Louis' number up and pressed call, holding the mobile to his ear. He walked around the room, pacing the floor as he waited for Louis to pick up.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered from the other end, making Harry frown.

"Uh, hi. Is Louis there?" He asked slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"He's actually in the shower right now, may I ask who's calling?" The boy asked cheerfully, way too cheerfully if you asked Harry.

"Harry, Harry Styles. Who are you? What're you doing with Louis' phone?" Harry asked, hand closing around the phone tightly.

"O-Oh, uh. Harry, um. I'm Kyle, Louis' boyfriend." Kyle said softly.

Harry hung up, not having any of that. Louis couldn't have a boyfriend,  _he_ was Louis' boyfriend. No, he was Louis' fiance. He let out a frustrated scream, punching straight through the wall. 

Harry felt the pain, but it wasn't from his hand. But nobody had to figure that out, no, not anyone.

 

 

~~~

November 7, 2013 6:30PM

"Lovely, keep that pose, Nina! You look gorgeous, darling!" Harry snapped a few more pictures of the redhead, smiling slightly as he moved around the set. "This is why you're my favorite model! I love it!" 

Sure, he still misses Louis terribly and maybe his heart still aches. But he couldn't let that interfere with his-

"Mr. Styles? I have an invitation for you." Chris said softly, holding out a white envelope with black lettering on the front.

Harry sighed, putting down the camera and taking the letter. 'Mr. Harry Styles' was on the front and the letter was sealed with a pretty black stamp. He opened the paper, eyes skimming over the words and face falling, stomach churning.

"Mr. Styles? Are you alright?" Chris asked worriedy, pulling out a water bottle and handing it to Harry, who took it and downed the whole thing. "He's fucking getting  _married_!" He shouted, throwing the invitationto the floor and walking right out of the studio.

And who would Harry be if he didn't attend his ex fiance's wedding?

 

 

~~~

December 1, 2013 7:03PM

  
"I do."

"I do."

Harry was going to throw up. He watched as Louis,  _his_ Louis, kissed another man, a man that didn't deserve the beautiful little boy that was his. Louis was too young, too reckless to be selling his life and soul away to this- this  _man._  A man that didn't truly see how beautiful Louis was, how precious he could be but feisty at the same time. He missed Louis and wanted him back. 

He watched Louis walk back down the aisle as a newly wedded boy, a glowing smile on his face that was the room's true source of light. His eyes watered, welled up with hot tears as the jade orbs followed the boy that was once his, the one he let slip away. He followed everyone else out and down to the reception hall where music was shaking the floor. He looked around, spotted Louis and slowly made his way over to the blushing groom. He tapped him on the shoulder, his breath catching in his throat as Louis turned around.

"Harry! You made it!" Louis exclaimed, hugging the man tightly before pulling away, not lingering there like he used too. "I'm so glad you came, it wouldn't have been a celebration without you!" He giggled, obviously ecstatic.

Harry gave a tight smile, nodding slowly. "Yeah, Lou. Of course I'm here, how could I miss your w-wedding?" He murmured, trying his best to keep calm and not attack the boy with his lips and then maybe possibly his dick. "You look amazing."

Louis blushed, gently whacking Harry's chest. "Oh stop, you've always been able to make me blush, Harry Styles," he smiled, flicking his fringe from his eyes. A slowl song started playing and Louis gasped, grabbing Harry's hand that was still so much bigger than his smaller one. "Hazza, come dance with me!"

That nickname might have stung Harry, but no one ever knew that.

 

 

~~~

December 1, 2013 11:37PM

  
Harry sat down on his bed, finally back from the wedding. He took a deep breath, looking around the room before getting up and digging in his nightstand drawer. He felt around before his fingers found purchase on the cold metal, pulling out his gun and closing his eyes. There was something about the freezing metal that gave Harry piece of mind, that made him think that there was hope. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pend, sighing softly.

 

 

_Dear my dearest Louis,_

_I am gone and so are you, things are best left like they are._

_Live life to the fullest and never give up._

_You are my sunshine and always will be._

_I'll see you soon, my love._

_~Harry x_

_  
_He got back up, sat back on his bed and held the gun to his temple. "Lou is my sunshine, my only sunshine. He makes me happy when the skies are grey. He'll never know now, how much I love him because now, my sunshine's gone away."

And if Harry pulled the trigger and killed himself that night, nobody thought about why. Because everyone knew.

Even Louis.

 


End file.
